


Cupcake Liners

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, kris and susie being pieces of shit as usual, kris uses they/them pronouns, love that for them, ralsei is a good gote boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Kris and Susie execute a plan. Ralsei is just happy to be helpful.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 28





	Cupcake Liners

It was Kris who suggested they make the cupcakes, and it was Susie who got the liners. Ralsei was extremely grateful, not knowing the plan they had formed.  
“I’m so excited you’re finally joining me in baking!” Ralsei said, tying his apron around his waist. “Usually I just make it for you, and I’m always glad to do that, but it’ll be so much fun to do it with friends!”   
“Everything’s fun when you’re around,” Kris said. Susie pretended to throw up.  
Ralsei just smiled. “Thank you, Kris. Now, Susie, may I see the liners you bought?”  
“Uhh…...yeah. ‘Bought.’ Sure.” She handed them over with one hand, the other stashed in her jacket pocket. “Say, why don’t you count them?”  
“Count them? Whatever for? It says on the package-” -he took a moment to read the tiny labeling- “-that there’s exactly 70.”  
“Just in case,” Kris butted in. “You can never be too sure. Sometimes package labels are unreliable.”  
“Yeah! And, uh, be sure to tell us the exact number.”  
“Oh, I suppose…” Ralsei took a seat at the table and opened the package. “In the meantime, would you two mind getting everything ready? This could take a while.”  
Susie groaned, but Kris gave her a look.  
“Anything to achieve the goal,” they mouthed, and Susie rolled her eyes but got out of her seat anyway.  
A few baking trays and ingredients dropped later, Kris and Susie had gathered everything. It took Ralsei a minute after that to finish counting.  
He stood up triumphantly, kicking his chair back to draw attention to himself. "I counted all the cupcake liners. We're just one short of 70!"  
Susie glanced at the package brazenly advertising that there were exactly 70 per container, then curled her fist tighter around the cupcake liner hidden in her pocket. "Say the exact number, Rals. We have to be precise." She glanced at Kris, who quickly got their phone out and pressed record on their camera app.  
“Alright then, I guess if I have to announce it….” Ralsei held up the package, all the liners back in place. “We have sixty-nine cupcake liners!”  
Kris gave a thumbs up. “Nice.” They ended the recording and put their phone back in their pocket.  
Susie held up her hand, and Kris met her in the middle. The sound of gauntlets and bracelets clacking together orchestrated their “mission accomplished” high five.

**Author's Note:**

> nice


End file.
